prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC46
is the 46th episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 288th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''As Peach, Berry, Pine, Passion, Tart, and Azukina reach Labyrinth, they are separated. Berry and Passion face off against Soular and Westar, Peach and Pine face Northa, and Tart and Azukina land where Chiffon is located. '' Summary After saying farewell to their parents, they reach Labyrinth, the place where Chiffon was being held and the place of Moebius. They see the people that have been hypnotized by the system created by Moebius and follow them until they reach the middle of the road. Love speaks to a young pink-haired girl before they resume - but they are caught by Moebius, due to the computers run by Klei. When they arrived at the entrance to where Moebius was, a Sorewatase suddenly arose. They were shocked but quickly transform into Pretty Cure. The Sorewatase goes down in one hit and they quickly head inside so that it doesn't follow them. However, it does just that. The girls run to locate Moebius but run into a dead end and find themselves trapped by metal walls. The Sorewatase reappears and they fall through the hole it creates beneath them; except for Tarte and Azukina - as the hole closed before they got in. Berry and Passion fall into a strange arrea and meet with Soular and Westar, while Pine and Peach land in a strange forest. Berry fights against Soular, and Passion fights against Westar. When Westar continued to attack Passion, she persisted in pushing away with her hands. She continued to speak to Westar to try to convince him to believe that Moebius is only toying with his followers. Berry does the same, but neither of them want to listen to the girls. Suddenly, a fairly large hole came to suck everything up where Passion and Berry were located. Passion tried to save herself, but she was caught by the tangled cables. Westar saved her from the fan going towards her. Westar now believed what Passion said, that Moebius only enslaved and toyed with his followers, then allows himself to fall into the hole. Soular does the same after speaking with Berry. Peach and Pine were suddenly hit by a trap that drew them to the place Northa was located to fight against her. Tarte and Azukina suddenly went down into the tunnel toward the Moebius system was and fell right next to Chiffon. They were surprised to see Chiffon was already a follower of Moebius and was being controlled as Infinity. Main Events *Pretty Cure arrives at Labyrinth for the second and last time *Westar and Soular are sucked into the delete hole Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Azukina *Chiffon Villains *Minami Shun / Soular *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Klein *Moebius *Sorewatase Secondary Characters *Momozono Ayumi Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes